Telling Tales
by Cheyenne32
Summary: If she didn't love him quite so much, she might hate him. JS/ES. M for minor suggestive themes.


**Disclaimed. **

**Summary: **If she didn't love him quite so much, she just might hate him. JS/ES

* * *

><p><strong>Telling Tales<strong>

The second time they kiss is after they rescued him _(she kisses him to forget her pain and he kisses her because he wants to)_. It all began from a sympathetic pat on the arm at the loss of her father _(just one touch from his strong hands and she's putty in his arms)_. The kiss turns into another, which turns into more. His cabin is beautiful _(the walls were hard)_. She wants him _(so much)_, but he is a good man. And he tells her to stop, that it was not right _(they were not right)_. She does not cry _(but she wants to) _and he gives her this _look_ _(like he wants her then and there)_. It causes warmth to pool between her legs. Still, she walks away from him _(and her hopes and dreams) _with ruffled clothes, messy hair, and swollen lips _(and a broken heart that she does not dwell on)_.

He does not speak to her the next day and that was bloody fine because she's strong, and she does not need him. She avoids him too (_her heart needs repairing and her wall needs to be rebuilt)_. Will gives her this _look_ like she is the only one in his life and the only thing that is important to him _(she's sure she is)_. It's perfect _(but it is all wrong)_. It is all she ever wanted _(but it's the wrong person)_. It's too easy _(and yet so hard), _and soon she is avoiding him too. He was all she ever wanted _(but not really), _and her life is in shambles _(and so are her insides)_.

* * *

><p>The first time they have sex <em>(make love immediately comes to mind but it could not possibly be considered that) <em>is after she was elected pirate king _(by him) _and declared war. It's desperate, needy, but somehow slowed and savoring _(they both think it's the first and last time that they will do this after all, she's going to marry Will and he's going to stab Davy Jones' heart)_. He's gentle and caring _(something she never thought he would be) _with her almost as if she's breakable _(but she's not, she's proven that again and again)_. She does not think of Will, only of the infamous pirate and his skillful hands _(she tries not to think of the other beautiful women those hands have touched)_. He is tanned and toned and larger than she expected. She bleeds _(a lot) _and cries _(a little)_. He kisses her tears away and murmurs reassuring words _(they help more than she ever expected)_. And she's no longer a virgin.

It's amazing and perfect _(and an odd feeling brews in her stomach that feels like what her love for Will does, except it's stronger and better and just indescribable)_. Jack gives her this _look,_ and she thinks that he could completely give herself to him, all of her. It terrifies her. He is a scoundrel, a pirate, a selfish man, who would put her to her death in an instant to save him from his _(but once he had saved her life and once he had held her like she was the most important thing in the world)_. But they fit so perfectly together, and he's kissing her hair and moving within her and the only thing that she can concentrate on is him _(but when is that a change)_.

* * *

><p>She gets married just hours after their improper romp. After all, Will is dependable <em>(Jack is not)<em>. She kisses her new husband _(but it did not hold the same desire, the same feelings as her kisses shared with Jack)_, and she is happy. And maybe she does it because she can, because it was not prim and proper, or maybe because there is a good chance that they could die, or maybe she does it because she felt as if she needed to _(Will had once told her that she was his life)_. Will gives her a _look_ and everything's right with the world _(but nothing is)_.

_(After all, she just traded what could've been the love of her life for what is now her husband, but it's not as if it matters. Jack was going to stab the heart anyway and leave her.)_

* * *

><p>Will gets stabbed and she's overcome in horror <em>(she may not be <em>in_ love within him, but she loves him)_. Is it bad to be a little relieved _(relieved that Davy Jones cannot see that it's truly Jack who she loves and not Jack who he stabbed)_? Jack holds the heart in his hands with this look upon his face _(and he is so torn) _as Davy Jones twists the sword in Will's heart while she sobs. Davy Jones is attacked by Bootstrap Bill, and she rushes over. Soon Jack is by Will's side as she begs and pleads for him to survive _(she cannot be widowed so soon in life and already she has lost too much)_. He places the heart on the ship and assists Will in stabbing it. Once the deed is done and Bootstrap moves to cut out his son's heart, she and Jack share this look, and she knows that he did it for her.

And he rescues her again, pulls her away from Will and the crew, and gets her from the ship, pressing her tightly, almost too much so, against his body_ (and as she watches the _Dutchman _sinks into Calypso's whirlpool, she knows that Jack loves her, but she knows only too well of her duties now)_. And the war's over with the _Dutchman _on their side. And they've won. And everything's right again _(but nothing truly is.)_

* * *

><p>Hours later, all too soon, she bids Jack a farewell as she goes to join her now undead husband on his final day ashore for ten years. He tells her that they never would've worked and refuses to kiss her <em>(and she's so bloody happy that he doesn't look at her so he won't see the hurt in her eyes)<em>. She knows what is expected of her on the island and so does he. With tears in her eyes, she leaves the _Pearl _and departs to meet Will on the island where she is expected to stay for the next ten years _(she bawls as she rows, her body numb)_. She had been so close to achieving the freedom that she had always wanted, and yet once again, she is left without a choice. The decision has already been made for her _(but it's all her fault; she never should've said "I do")_.

* * *

><p>She and Will have sex <em>(she cannot stomach to call it 'making love')<em>. And it's all wrong (_there are no dreadlocks, no tattoos, no tanned and work hardened skin). _She is not a virgin, and it's blatantly obvious. He asks her, and she almost tells him _(but she bites her tongue and claims a childhood riding accident instead)_. It's over way too soon, and she fakes whatever it was that she had with Jack earlier that made him smile that smug smile of his so Will won't feel awful _(she doesn't have much experience, but she is a quick learner)_. But it's not like he would know _(he is just as much of a virgin as she was hours ago). _

And then he leaves as the sun sets and gives her a _look_, like he's the happiest person, and she's all alone _(no family, no husband, no friends, no enemies, but worst of all, no Jack)_. She wishes for sight of the black sails, but she had watched them sail away as Will kissed her neck hours ago.

* * *

><p>She goes to the nearest city in the dinghy for supplies months later. It was one that she had become familiar with in the current times. An older woman there, who she had never once seen before, gives her a look and congratulates her with a smile, and she thanks her quietly <em>(but there is no ring on her finger)<em>. But she hadn't spoken to anyone in so long _(and it must be her just going mad), _and she disregards the comment. Her stomach growls, although she had just eaten, and she sits on the sandy beach watching the horizon _(it's not like she wishes for a ship with black sails called the _Black Pearl _to appear)_.

* * *

><p>She begins to grow suspicious about her growing stomach and more fluent tears and the lack of her monthly courses, but she tries not to think about it much. She fails <em>(there is only too much time to think and not enough distractions)<em>. She's pregnant _(and widowed) _and unsure of the baby's father _(but she dreams of a baby with black eyes and hair and bronze skin)_. She cries until she makes herself sick. Clearly, she's not mother material _(she's a pirate, alone, and she never really had one of her own)_, but there was something about knowing that someone was depending on her, that someone needed her, that lit a fire in her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She doesn't know the first thing about a child _(or how to raise one)_, but it's all she has. And she feels stupid and ridiculous for standing in Tortuga, with coins in her pocket, down the road from a hut where women get rid of unwanted problems _(her baby is not a problem, rather a solution)_. She hears rumors as she collects herself from outside the rainy weather of a pirate captain whose ship has black sails who is now entangled with the daughter of Blackbeard _(it's not as if she is jealous or if there is a possibility that she loves him)_. She leaves Tortuga soon _(immediately after the rain stops pouring)_ to return to her island _(and the tears come harder and relief doesn't come)_.

* * *

><p>She sleeps <em>(a lot)<em> and cries _(more)_ as her belly swells. Her daughter _(she just knows that her baby is a girl) _is quite the kicker. Sometimes, it's as if the baby is about to burst from her stomach _(the girl must be ready for the next adventure, just like her parents)_. She decides to travel to Shipwreck Cove _(it's the closest thing she has to a home besides the _Black Pearl_) _because she's alone and due to give birth soon. She buries Will's heart and leaves without a look back. She's _(they're)_ met with smiles and nods of recognition and looks of shock _(there was never a Pirate Prince, especially one that was the son of the _Dutchman_'s captain)_ and a knowing look she finds on the face of a man that looks so familiar.

Teague, she finds him to be called, watches her carefully and fusses over her and speaks to her often. Everything about him is all too familiar, and she wonders why that is, but there is not much time to think about why that is as she prepares herself and her chambers for her child _(and there is a part, a small part, but a part nonetheless that thinks that she might not want to know)_. Shipwreck Island is much larger than she thought and more confusing than it looks _(she gets lost more times than she can count)_, but by the time her feet are no longer visible to her eyes, and Teague has put her on bed rest _(she doesn't know when he got the bloody right to do so)_, she's learned the corridors and caves well. She has her own set of chambers and a small room off hers for her baby. Teague gives her a crib for the baby, and she asks if he has any children. He gives her this _look_ and then leaves with the question unanswered. The look annoys her _(she was not stupid as it implied)_. He annoys her, quite frankly, and frustrates her to no end. And it's so familiar _(almost like…well, best not to get into that)_.

* * *

><p>She gives birth in the middle of a dark night. The new moon hasn't yet made its appearance. The night is cold, or so for the Caribbean <em>(and the delivery is long)<em>. Labor is painful, and she screams and cries _(and mourns for Will and yearns for Jack)_. Teague doesn't leave her side _(she's embarrassed but in too much pain to care), _and she's glad for the company _(and someone that would hold her hand)_. And as she screams in pain, she watches his face contort as if he feels bad for her _(but that could be from the pressure of which she squeezes his hand)_. Her daughter _(of course) _is born. The girl is average height, average weight.

Romy James Swann is absolutely perfect _(complete with raven hair and dark eyes and her father's chin and forehead just chubby with baby weight)_.

Romy was named for the sea _(the one that her mother would never sail again) _and after a man who saved her mother's life and so sacrificed his own. She had decided to give her daughter her maiden name, instead of Turner or even her father's surname. Labor may have been awful, but it was so rewarding _(the girl yawns in her arms as she caresses the girl's cheek and toys with her black hair)_.

Romy opens her eyes.

She is absolutely gorgeous.

The eyes that belong to her father look up to her, and the girl already has her wrapped around her finger, just like the father that she'll never know _(and suddenly, she realizes why Teague seemed so familiar)_. She looks up to Teague and sees his son's eyes _(the same ones that haunt her at night)_ and his granddaughter's _(and she cannot control the gasp that leaves her mouth)_. The resemblance is so clear now _(she wonders how she missed it in the first place)_.

"You…?"

And he smirks slightly and nods.

He leans over to get a look at his granddaughter _(and she briefly wonders how he knew about her from the start), _and then he gives her a _look_ as if he's so proud of her. And she cries _(and she can; she just had given birth)_. She just wishes that the look was on a much younger version of his face. The midwife leaves, and he follows so she can rest, only after the midwife once again tells her of the basics. And now she's alone with her daughter whose eyes tear her apart _(and she can't help but think of how this was how it was going to be forever)_.

* * *

><p>She does not return to her island as she meant to as soon as her baby was old enough, obviously, because there's an eight month old on her hip as she walks around the cove, searching, anxiously, for something clean that her daughter can chew on <em>(teething is a horrendous thing; she hates to see the girl that she loves more than anything in such pain). <em>Finally, she discovers a white cloth, seemingly untouched by dirt and all things pirate, and hands it to the girl. She kisses the girl's hair, bouncing her _(them) _up and down to remove her mind from her pain.

"Teething, is she?"

Teague stands behind her. He reminds her so much of Jack _(his stories, his personality, his eyes, his ability to show up unexpectedly…)_. She hasn't spoken of the babe's paternity _(but she doesn't need to)_. He tells her of ways to rid the baby of the pain. He always seems to be giving her advice on children _(she never can dream up an image of Jack as a child though, but sometimes when she looks at Romy, she thinks she can). _Teague grabs the girl from her arms and places her on the ground beside him. Romy had just begun to walk only weeks earlier, but still the girl follows him quickly and questionlessly.

And she lets them go, trusting Teague implicitly. She breathes, tucking a loose blonde curl behind her ear. And then she turns.

"Barbossa?"

"Missus Turner," he greets her with a curious expression and a _look_ _(and she knows that she doesn't have to wonder how long he was there, long enough)_. And her muscles tense. She doesn't like the look or the title that he had just called her.

She wants to ask him so many things about _Queen Anne's Revenge_, about the journey to the Fountain of Youth _(mostly about Jack), _and she can tell that he wants to do the same _(about Romy and her resemblance to his enemy) _but neither one does. And she turns away from him _(and coincidentally, from her past)_ and walks away.

* * *

><p>It's terribly hard to raise a child, especially when she's mostly by herself and especially when she lives where she does <em>(possibly the most unsanitary place in the world)<em>. Everything is so dirty, and Romy is getting into every possible thing that she can. She turned one months earlier and is now talking nonstop. And she's _(no, not Romy) _tired _(oh, so tired)_. She barely sleeps anymore _(the nightmares have never haunted her like this before),_ and, when she does, it not the best sleep she's ever had.

She wishes for Will and Jack and prays for their safety _(but mostly Jack)_. She wonders what they're doing and wonders if they're thinking of her too. She imagines Will is, but knows that Jack isn't. Jack's too busy with whatever adventure he is on and too busy with whatever woman of the week _(she hears rumors that he's still infatuated with Blackbeard's daughter, but she doesn't prefer to listen to those tales)_. She imagines what it would be like for them to be together _(an actual family)_, but she's not naïve enough to consider that it would ever become reality. Mostly, though, she wishes for someone that she could share Romy with _(the girl deserves an actual father)_, but usually, she just settles for Teague _(and he's up for the task)_. She imagines that he wants to do right by her to make up for something _(but she doesn't truly know)_.

And she's never felt so alone in her entire life _(especially when she's not)_.

* * *

><p>Romy continues to grow rapidly <em>(almost too much so),<em> and her life centers around the girl _(but she's perfectly fine with that)_. Those years ago, when she was dreaming of pirates and adventures _(some things never change) _in the Governor's mansion in Port Royal, she never pictured herself years later, widowed, heartbroken, alone, a pirate _(a pirate king, even)_, raising a child _(one that wasn't even her husband's)_ by herself. But her life is fine, nothing wrong with it _(although the only right thing is Romy)_, and she's happy _(but not as happy as she could be)_.

She tries to remember a time when she wasn't completely and irrevocably in love with Jack Sparrow _(Captain), _and a time when memories and dreams of him didn't haunt her, but she cannot. She's been in love with him since her childhood when her mother told her stories of him on dark, stormy nights while her father was busy and distracted _(otherwise, not around to hear)_. She tries to forget her past, the pain, the heartache _(him)_, but she fails tremendously. And maybe that's for the best because without her memories, she doesn't truly have anything left.

* * *

><p>She's so afraid. She's afraid that she's going to fall to pieces that cannot be pieced back together and then what of Romy? She thinks <em>(knows)<em> that she's falling apart, breaking down. She is nearly sure that she is going insane, but isn't she already? Because she does not know a sane person that would fall in love with Jack Sparrow _(Captain)_, have his child, or marry the _Flying Dutchman_'s captain. She's on the edge, about to stumble off constantly, but then there's Romy. She sees her daughter smiling up to her with large black eyes, and she's strangely comforted and pushed back to safety.

Then she thinks that maybe there is hope for her, after all.

Romy was always her saving grace.

* * *

><p>She wonders if he hears about her, if he hears stories of her and her daughter from the pirates that come and leave Shipwreck Cove daily. Pirates talk too much, especially when they're given just the right amount of rum. She wonders if he wonders about her daughter's paternity. If somehow he knows. But then, why would he be absent? Does he hear about the girl's strangely dark eyes and hair that do not match her mother or her mother's husband? Those features that resemble Captain Teague? Does he hear about the time that his father spends with the girl that seems unusual for that of friends or acquaintances? She wonders if he still cares, but he must not. After all, the latest tale is that Jack and the daughter of Blackbeard have gotten married. She does not even know the daughter's name <em>(Angel, Anne, Angelica?)<em>, but still jealousy bubbles within her incessantly. But it's fine, she's _fine_. _They're _fine.

_(It's not as if she wishes for a ship with black sails to make its way to the Cove.)_

* * *

><p>Romy is four when a ship with black sails does indeed appear in the Cove.<p>

She and Romy are walking towards the docks when it makes its appearance. They were taking the long way to their chambers from Teague's. She wants nothing more to scream, to cry, to go find Jack and punch him, kiss him, argue with him, but she doesn't. Instead, she keeps her composure and walks with Romy back to their rooms. Romy asks questions _("Isn't that Jack Sparrow's ship?" "It's Captain, sweetie." "Is it? I've heard much about him!" and "Can't we see him?")_ that she doesn't answer. She knows that Teague must have filled her daughter's head with such stories because his name hadn't left her lips since Romy's birth when she had screamed for him or maybe the girl had just picked them up from hanging about the Cove. Her daughter was eerily observant.

She had wished for him so much over the long years, but as her wishes became real, she is filled with nervous anxiety. And she begins to hope that the ship will be gone the next day. She doesn't know how to act if she were to run into him or what to say if he asks about their daughter. She could not lie about that _(but she doesn't need to; Romy's eyes tell enough),_ and she could not keep him from their daughter's life if he wished to be involved, although a part of her was angry about him for being absent in the girl's first years, but it wasn't as if he knew _(but it wasn't as if he was around to know)_.

* * *

><p>The ship is still there the next day to her disappointment and satisfaction. She does her normal chores, though, with Romy following her close behind and occasionally lending a helping hand, trying to ignore the fact that he was there in the city where she lived. She isn't the only one who notices that the ship is still there. Romy continues to ask with wide eyes and an excitement-filled voice, and she sighs. Sometimes Romy was a bit too much like she was. It is midday when her chores are finished and usually the time when Romy wants to visit Teague, but the girl doesn't breathe a word about him as she usually does. She smoothes her clothes, makes sure that she is clean, no dirty hands or anything, makes sure her hair isn't raggedy, and does the same for Romy before she and Romy go for lunch, in case they were to run into him.<p>

Romy smiles wider than she had ever before as the girl expresses her hopes for seeing the legendary pirate captain. She bites back her frown. She doesn't want the girl to see him, but, at the same time, she does.

And then, they see him, sitting at a table, drinking rum. No dark-haired, lovely beauty by his side, but there are pirates surrounding him, anxious to hear his tales.

But then, through the crowd of people, he looks up to them _(to her) _and raises a dark brow. _(And she loses the ability to breathe.)_

"Momma," Romy pokes her in her leg, immediately recognizing the captain although she had never once seen him before. "He's looking at you." As if she needed to be told. She slowly regains her breath, trying to adapt a look of indifference on her face _(she knows she failed)_. "Come, let's go hear his stories!" Romy grabs her hand, tugging her towards him with no avail. Only then, does Jack look down to see the girl. And his surprise is evident on his face before he quickly tries to compose himself, failing carelessly. He stands, causing those around him to part so he can walk through. He sways towards them curiously after drinking his fresh cup of rum in a single gulp. "Momma," Romy whispers to her, breathless from excitement. "He's coming this way!"

"Who iz this lil' lady, Lizzie?" He asks her, peering at the girl, who walks up to him without question. He blanches when he notices the girl's obvious resemblance to himself, and his eyes widen.

She feels her heart stop a beat, and although she opens her mouth to speak, the words catch in her throat and none leave her lips.

"I'm Romy."

"Romy?" Jack repeats, as if he is trying the taste of it on his lips.

"It means 'sea'." She informs him proudly, smiling widely at him.

Behind them, the air of the place changes, and Jack shivers. She does not have to look over her shoulder to know of Teague's appearance. With a broad grin on her face, Romy rushes to his side. "Look! It's Jack Sparrow." But nobody bothers to correct her _("Captain")_. Teague easily picks the girl up in his arms, one of the first times that he had done so since she had begun to walk.

"Why don't we take this conversation somewhere…private?"

* * *

><p>Jack knows. Jack <em>knows<em>. And he's sitting across from her now staring at her and her _(their) _daughter with this _look_ on his face as if he's the happiest person in the entire world. She remains silent and fights the urge to kiss him _(after all, there's a four year old in her lap chatting animatedly with her father)_. And her heart feels as if it's going to explode, pounding so hard and rapidly in her chest. She never thought that this day would come, and she's so bloody excited and happy and nervous _(but mostly scared)_.

Romy, of course, is as clueless as possible, rumbling on about one thing or another. No doubt she has her father's talkative ways. And Jack hasn't spoken one word since they moved to somewhere private, which happened to be Teague's chambers. He said that no one would disturb them there. And although he hasn't spoken a word, there's this smile _(not a smirk, nor a smile of happiness, but one of bliss)_ on his face and this look on his face as he stares at their daughter. Her stomach is in knots as she sits, not knowing what to say. Once Romy runs out of breath, Teague takes her from the room on a walk despite her protests.

And she and Jack are alone.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, shouldn't 've drank that much rum." He muttered to himself, blinking rapidly as if she's a hallucination that he wanted to disperse. "Yer still 'ere," he murmured louder.<p>

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is no hallucination." She glowers at him.

He caresses his mustache thoughtfully, ignoring her anger and his previous thought. "Darling girl she is, Lizzie. Reminds me of her mother back when she had valor." He smirks at her _(and if she didn't love him so much, she might hate him)_.

Her body is tense, and her butterflies disappear along with her worries as annoyance and anger replaces it. How dare he? "I still have courage and bravery. If I recall, it's you who needed to find himself some."

"Then, why, Izzie, are you sitting 'ere, of all bloody places, 'stead of where you truly belong?" He questions. She hates his arrogance _(contrary to his beliefs, he does not know everything about her)_.

"And just where is it do I belong, _Captain _Sparrow?"

"On the sea."

"And what is it that makes you believe that?"

"Freedom, luv. The feeling of the breeze in your hair, the taste of salt in the air, and the knowledge that you can go anywhere and that no one can control you." He stands, grinning at her.

She narrows her eyes. "I have my freedom here. No one controls me."

"Ah, but it's not enough, iz it? You feel it, deep inside of you. Something's missin'."

"How do you expect me to get to sea? I have no ship."

"Where is your lovely _Empress_?"

"Singapore." She snaps. "The crew was restless. I was pregnant. I lent it to my first mate, and I have a duty."

"Ah yes, waiting on the whelp. Such a waste, ye know?

"A waste? For me to be waiting on my husband, the man I love," she doesn't choke on the lie _(half-lie)_ like she assumed she would, "instead of in your bed?"

"Who said a word about me bed, luv? I just spoke about you needing your freedom and how it would be a waste. Such a promising buccaneer." He shakes his head.

"With you, implications of us in bed are always there. And a pirate by any other name is still a pirate, Jack."

"And what's so bad about being a pirate?"

"Other than the fact that it got Will killed?"

"He still is…" he chokes on the word alive, "existing, is he not?"

"Existing is the opportune word because he is not living."

"Better than dead, though, is it not?"

Silence. He moves closer to her.

"Charming girl, your daughter, although, she does look quite familiar. Those eyes and hair. I've seen them before, somewhere." He caresses his beaded beard, pretending to think on it. "Ah, that's right. They're mine!"

* * *

><p>Telling her daughter of her father was not one of the hardest things that she had done in her lifetime and would not be, for sure. The girl had already painted a portrait of the famous <em>(<em>in_famous) _pirate in her mind and learning that he was her father only boosted her already high thoughts of him. The only problem with putting someone on a pedestal was the risk of disappointment when they inevitably fell off. Which was only too real for her _(with the same pirate)_ and so along with happiness came fear, but Jack disappointed no one with his thrilling stories _(only half false) _of his lifetime. She listened, with the same adoration and excitement as her daughter, while hoping that there never came a time when her daughters hopes and dreams and portrait of this man was crushed.

The next two weeks passed quickly, at least to her. Jack became a regular figure in their chambers and easily adjusted to fatherhood _(she shouldn't be surprised; he was _Captain Jack Sparrow_)_. It seemed as if her dreams were becoming reality _(and she shouldn't have been surprised when they were crushed)_.

She knew that it was inevitable: him leaving, but she had pushed the thought far from her brain, determined not to spoil the happy times. Romy had drifted to sleep earlier, exhausted, when Jack had come to her. They had rarely been alone in those weeks. He usually left quickly after Romy fell asleep _(and who was she to stop him?)_. Her stomach knotted and twisted at the expression on his face. It was too solemn of one for him to wear.

He told her he was leaving the following day _(she held back the tears)_.

And then he left, after running a calloused finger down her cheek _(and she didn't try to stop him)_.

* * *

><p>Breaking the news to Romy had been assigned to Jack.<p>

Romy took it well, surprisingly, as Jack promised to be back before she knew it, leaving her with a miniature version of the _Pearl _that he had claimed that he had made himself. Romy went away, reluctantly, with Teague to put the _Pearl _in a safe place, leaving she and Jack to themselves.

Jack kissed her _(she slapped him)_.

But it was her who had kissed him immediately afterwards to his amusement.

And then he left _(taking with him his piece of her heart)_, giving her this _look_ that was indecipherable and completely him.

* * *

><p>True to his word <em>(which he claimed to always keep) <em>he returned months later on Romy's birthday. He brought with him treasures and tales of sea monsters guarding caves that he alone had slayed _(with the help of the _Pearl _and Gibbs and the crew, of course)_. He brought dolls and a house for them and another ship _(Mum's _Empress_, he told the girl, leading to questions about pirates and the past)_ and crowns _("Fit for the Pirate Princess")_.

He gave her a ring and her own crown, which she scoffed at and mocked, but argued when he told her he would give it to some other, more appreciative pirate lass. And upon her head it sat, to his and their daughter's insistence and on her finger was _his _ring _(and not Will's)_. There is a silly smirk on his face and a smile on her lips, and she's happy _(and everything is right with the world)_.

She and Romy stay on the _Pearl _while it's in port. She finds herself astonished when she learns that there is a bunk designated just for the girl in a room of her own off of the captain's dining room, but Jack answers with a shrug when she asks and downplays the entire thing.

And she doesn't think twice about kissing Jack when Romy falls asleep or discovering if his bed was more comfortable with the walls of his cabin.

* * *

><p>This time, Jack doesn't stay for but a week <em>(but she slept in his bed the entire time and she knows that he'll be back, so it's perfectly fine)<em>.

He leaves them standing on the docks after kissing them both goodbye _(and they both ignore Romy's looks of disgust)_.

* * *

><p>The months are long in his absence, and when she receives a letter from Gibbs about storms and enemies in the East, she panics, fearing the worse. Romy asks about her father, and somehow, she keeps calm and tells her that he would be there soon. She doesn't speak about the troubles to anyone (and tries not to dwell on how it was Gibbs and not Jack who sent her a letter), but she gets a feeling that Teague knows. But he always seems to.<p>

And she's so terrified. She feels so alone and she feels like she's breaking down _(but she can't because there's a wide-eyed five year old staring up at her as if she holds the answers of life)_.

* * *

><p>The <em>Pearl<em> returns to Shipwreck Cove, but instead of Jack, it's Gibbs she finds waiting for her with a somber expression, and there's this _look_ upon his face. Fear pits in her stomach, and she feels sick. She quickly sends Romy with Teague to go somewhere _(anywhere)_ else as Gibbs relays horrifying tales of Jack adding yet another bullet wound to the collection on his chest. She asks about the Fountain, wondering why he never drank the Godforsaken water, but Gibbs has no answers and slowly leads her to Jack's chambers.

And she finds him there, scowling at Gibbs _(and she's so relieved)_. Jack jerks his arm against the bed, briefly grimacing when pain shoots through his body, and she smiles slightly _(he was shackled to his bed)_.

"I told ye not to come 'ere till-"

"Sorry, Cap'n," Gibbs quickly exited the room, leaving them alone.

"Oh, Jack," she finds her murmuring, moving cautiously to his side. Only then, does Jack notice her.

* * *

><p>This time, Jack stays for three months as he recovers from his wounds. She knows that he had recovered fully a month and a half before, but she did not speak a word of it. Her family was together, after all, and that was the best thing she could ask for or ever dream about.<p>

When it's time for him to leave, he kisses her and murmurs the words that she thought would never leaves his lips, "Come with me."

And she kisses him and gives him this _look_ _(and now everything is _truly_ right with the world)_.

**The End. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I do hope you enjoy this. Please review. (: By the way, if any of you are wondering about Angelica, those were just rumors that Elizabeth had heard and not the truth. In fact, in my head, Jack left her on an island, as he did in _Stranger Tides_. Well, corrective criticism and helpful reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated.


End file.
